


I'm So Tired.

by aspenflores



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspenflores/pseuds/aspenflores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angst. I made myself sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm So Tired.

Dean has always known that, at some point, his time will come. He just didn't expect it to happen here, in this rundown shack of a house surrounded by vampire corpses. That said, it could have been worse - he could have been on his own.

But he isn't on his own. Cas lies beside him, wheezing out his last few breaths, and while Dean wants to scream and cry and hates himself for cutting Cas' brief time as a human short, some selfish part of him is glad the former angel is here. Dean doesn't think he'd have even made it this far had he come alone. He's never been one for all that self-preservation crap - that only counted when he needed to stay alive for Sammy, and now he's with Amelia, living his dream life in California. That's Dean's only other consolation in his dying moments - Sammy, the bigshot lawyer, getting all he ever wanted, and Dean'll be damned if anyone ever deserved it more than his little brother. Even now, he feels almost as if he's glowing, and for a moment there's no pain, just warm pride swelling in his chest for Sammy, who still managed to make it in this world even when all the odds were stacked against him. 

All at once the pride is gone, and all he feels is cold, hard regret. All the things he could have, _should_ have said to Cas; everything he just put off for another day because it just didn't seem to matter - everything that Cas never knew, everything that Cas should have known... everything Dean would give up his last breath just to say. His lungs are filled with blood and he can barely breathe, let alone speak, he's clinging to life by a slowly tearing thread, he knows but he needs to say it somehow. Anything. Just one chance to let Cas know, just in case he never makes it through to the other side. 

Cas is coughing blood now, and Dean's slowly but surely bleeding out. It's so much _effort_ to move his arm, coughing as blood bubbles up his throat, fatigue seeping through his veins like morphine but he's almost there, _almost_ , he can nearly touch Cas' hand - 

It takes a few hours before Bobby gets worried and comes to check on them. It's another hour or so before he reaches the basement, what with checking all those vampire bastards are dead and all, but when he does, he doesn't expect what he sees. 

The first thing Bobby notices is the blood. A sickeningly dark trail extends from the other side of the room to where Cas now rests, indicating how he dragged himself closer to Dean. 

The second thing Bobby notices are their hands. Reaching toward each other, fingers outstretched, they so nearly meet each other in a touch that can never happen, yet is somehow impossible to break. They're just an inch or so apart, and so _close_. 

What Bobby doesn't know, however, is what's contained in that almost-touch, that small empty space where their fingers nearly meet. It's a tiny space that contains thousands of unreturned glances, unrequited emotions, conversations that never happened. 

Full of words and phrases, like _I love you_ and _I'm sorry_ and _I'll see you on the other side._


End file.
